


Name Meaning

by Hiro_Schadel



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiro_Schadel/pseuds/Hiro_Schadel
Summary: It was only two and half months passed since he saw captain Pike last time.  And now Ash met captain again and they find a misprint in Tyler's ID.





	Name Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's first time when I've wrote something lager than letter in English, and I hope I wasn't forget all grammar.

It was only two and half months passed since he saw captain Pike last time. To be correct — on the interrogation in «Discovery’s» cause.  
And now he’s came up here, on the «Enteprise», to interrogate the Orion gang case.  
«Well, hello, mister Ass!» Smiled Pike, when Ash just emerged on board in teleport bay. — «It’s been a while, haven’t it?»  
«So it was…» Mumbled Tyler. «Why do you call me… How did you call me?» he just realized.  
Pike laughed.  
«I call you, mister Ass Tyler, how was written in yours request.» He showed the message on he’s PADD. «You see? Mister Ass Tyler asks permeation to come aboard the ‘Enterprise’…»  
Tyler took the PADD and examine it.  
So it was. There was written «Ass Tyler». Than he shrugged and examine he’s own badge and some documentary on he’s PADD.  
He signed every of it without seeing, what he’s doing. So, all of it, all the reports, requirements and orders were from ‘Mister Ass Tyler’… How he could be so blind if he wasn’t noticed it earlier? And why nobody hasn’t tell him about this most obscene mistake?  
«It’s misprint…» Not so surely suggested Ash.  
«Is it?» Pike smiled.  
«I think so.» Said Ash. «Can we go to your office and discuss Orion case?»  
«Be my guest, mister Ass!» Captain couldn’t contain he’s fun.  
Tyler grind his teeth but stay silenced.  
When they arrived in captain’s quarters, Pike turn on he’s computer and gave Tyler full access to data. Ash wasn’t examine it, just copied on his drive and turned to the captain.  
«So, where you going now?» Asked he.  
«Where no man has gone before.» Said Pike. «And you, mister Ass?»  
«Stop call me like that!» Cried Tyler. «You know my name, captain Pie!»  
«So here comes the insults?» Pike arced his eyebrow. «How do you think, why Admiralty wrote it this way? And how can be you such a foolish to didn’t see it?»  
«I was busy…» Muttered Ash. «When I’ll be back on Earth, I’ll ask them to fix this misprint…» He bitterly laughed.  
«Would they?» Pike poured two glasses with scotch. «I think, they did it on purpose.»  
«They can, yes…» Ash took the glass. «Now I realize, why so many men smiled, when I showed them my ID…» He took a sip.  
«I think it sounds cool!» Suddenly claimed Pike. «And you are a real badass!» He laughed.  
«Thanks not an ‘asshole’. Why not an 'Ace'?» Muttered Ash. «Whatever, what’s new on ‘Enterprise’? How’s mister Spock handling?»  
«You missed her, am I right?» Narrowed his eyes Pike. «Are you?»  
«Not at all!» Cried Tyler and end he’s glass with one sip. «I’m not! I’m just worried about your science officer, it’s my duty, to monitor him, Section 31 put an eye on him.» Explained Tyler.  
«So you speak.» Chuckled Pike. «You are the head of the Section, so you don’t need to bother about my men. I trust them.»  
«So you speak.» Mocked Ash. «I need to be sure. How is mister Spock?»  
«He’s fine and well.» Answered captain. «Are you satisfied, mister Ass?»  
«Not yet, captain Pie.» Tyler said sarcastically.  
«So… What else do you want?» Asked Pike and poured a drink.  
Ash hesitated. He took a look around and took a breath.  
«You know…» Exclaimed he. «I’ve been missed you.»  
«Really?» Asked captain. «You have been missed me? Not her?»  
«I’ve let her go long ago…» Mumbled Tyler. «So you are only one person, who ties me with ‘Discovery’, with Ash Tyler.» He smiled and looked in his glass.  
«Am I?» Pike was confused.  
«Yes.» Nodded Ash. «So, please, call me by my name, not this miserable misprint.» He asked.  
«Well…» Captain said quietly. «It sounds not only funny, but sexy too.» He narrowed his eyes and carefully looked at Tyler’s reaction.  
Ash looked confused. And then suddenly he laughed.  
«You know, your ‘misprint’ name too sounds sexy, captain Cream Pie?» He wiped away tears of laughter and held out glass. «More!» Demanded he.  
«You’re such an asshole.» Grumpy mumbled Pike. «How dare you call me like that?»  
Ash smiled triumphantly.  
«Now you understand, how it feels.» Said he.  
«You can choke on!» Pike handed full glass to Ash.  
«You know.» Remarked Tyler. «My another name, VoQ, actually means ‘choke’.» He smiled anxiously.  
«So let’s drink for normal names, like mine!» Suggested Pike.  
«So you do, Christ’s follower!» Ash had been snarky.  
Pike choked up with he’s scotch.  
«It isn’t funny!» Pike’s face darkened. «Fuck all this stupid names!» He crumbled his glass on the table. «Fuck all this conversation! And fuck you, Ash Tyler!»  
«Have you just call me — Ash?» Tyler gently asked.  
«I’ve just tell you to fuck off!» Alcohol already filled Pike’s mind. «Why don’t you take your skinny ass and get out?» He hissed.  
«Why you so mad?» Ash offended. «What’s wrong, captain?»  
«All of it. Just get out!» Cried Pike. «Or I’ll force you before something’s bad has happened!» He shrugged.  
«I can stand up for myself.» Ash countered. «Relax, captain. Tell me, what’s wrong with you.»  
Pike silenced. Than he shook his head and confessed:  
«You’re not the only one, who missed ‘Discovery’, who missed this link…» He took a breath and continued: «I’ve dreamed about you. So go away, before I didn’t start make it real!»  
«Maybe we shall try?» Tyler’s eyes were gleaming. «Maybe, I shall stay?» He gently touched Pike’s hand.  
There was only silence. Both they froze and can’t make next step. Nobody wanted to violate personal borders and boundaries of propriety, but Pike at last moved his head against Tyler’s. Ash licked his lips in expectation, and so he gets it. Captain sealed his lips with gentle kiss.  
And so it was. And they have forgotten every names till next morning.  
«You know.» Pike said, making his hair. «You really are badass!»  
«So are you are Captain Cream Pie!» Happily laughed Ash, wearing boots.  
«Next time I’m gonna turn the tables!» Pike promised.  
«So there be next time?» Delightly asked Tyler.  
«If you wish…» Pike licked his lips and zipped his uniform. «Shall we go, mister Ass?»  
«Of course, Captain Pie!» Tyler winked and they left captains quarters.


End file.
